Dragon age: Frozen
by bconfer368
Summary: Fem warden queen. What if Alistair and his wife wanted to go on a honeymoon? What if they had to go to Arendelle on a political mission? What if they brought their friends with them? A world where Thades is real bad summary but give it a read.
1. Just another day in the Kingdom

**Disclaimer I do not own Dragon age nor do I own Frozen I only own My Warden with that that said let's get to it**

Chapter 1 Just another day in the Kingdom.

It has been Three months since the Blight and Ferelden has been in peace ever since. They have a new King and Queen, they were not at civil war with themselves and all is well with every kingdom. Alistair was married to the woman he loved and he was king. He had so much work to to do and not enough time to plan for his honeymoon and it was bugging him and his wife.

but one day his wife came in with a message in her and it said that he and his wife were invited to the coronation of Elsa of Arendelle. "This is our chance to have a honeymoon." Alistair said to himself and was about ready to tell his wife. But then he thought maybe she already knew and decided not to.

"So what are we going to do?" Alison asked her husband with a smile. "Well I guess we could go and bring most of our friends while Eamon and Teagan watch over the kingdom while we're there." Alistair said to her in a fatherly voice. "I'd love to but who will we bring?" Alison asked him confused on who they will bring.

"Well we could bring Leliana, Sten, Oghren, Zeveren, Wynne, and Death how about that?" Alistair asked his wife if she was okay with his choice. "I say let's get packed and ready because the boat leaves today." Alison said to him with joy. And so they packed and told their friends in an message to pack for the trip.

And they did they were ready for the trip and waiting for them at the docks. The royal couple got there hours latter with Eamon and Teagan. "Okay so you both know what to do right?" Alistair asked the old men with worry. "Yes Alistair we know what to do jus go and enjoy yourselves." Eamon said to the king trying to reassure him.

"Okay I just want to ma-" Alistair was about to say before being interrupted be Teagan. "Relax Alistair you have nothing to worry about just go on your mission and enjoy your honeymoon." Teagan said to the king also trying to reassure him. "Alright I guess we'll see you you in a month." Alistair said to them. "Just go and have fun." Eamon said pushing him along.

And so they were on the boat and on their way to the kingdom of Arendelle for their honeymoon and their mission.

my first chapter for this fic read,comment,and review For more.


	2. The Party and the Truth

**Disclaimer I do not own Dragon age nor do I own Frozen I only own My Warden with that that said let's get to it**

Chapter 2 The Party and the Turth

They reached the kingdom and it was beautiful they taken back in awe by it's beauty.

When they docked the first one to speak was Leliana who said with her Orlisiean accent "By the Maker this place is amazing." Sten then added to that and said "I agree this place is as beautiful as Par Volla." Alistair then said "Okay we should make our way to the castle I imagine the coronation will start any time soon."

When they got to the gates they were opened and they saw a girl singing and when she passed them Sten said "Are all you humans like that." So they entered the castle and took their seats and Elsa walked in to the room and when she got to the center the preist asked for her gloves when she gave them to him she took a septer and a sphere in her hands.

When Alistair and Alison looked at her they saw that she was vary nerves which was weird, shouldn't she be happy about this. When the priest said "Queen Elsa of Arendelle" she gave the septer and sphere back and put her gloves on lightning fast. "Was she afraid of something." The king and queen both thought with concern.

After the coronation the there was a huge party for the queen and all the dignitaries greeting the queen and opening trade routes with Arendelle and they were next. The person next to Elsa announced "King Alistair and Queen Alison of Ferelden." "Thank you Kai." Elsa said to the man. And the mission begins.

"Greetings your majesty we were thinking that since your gates opened you could consider opening up a trade route with us?" Alistair asked Elsa with high hopes for her answer. "I think that can be arranged and maybe I could talk with your wife for awhile?" Elsa asked Alistair polightly hopeing his answer was yes. "Ofcorse you can enjoy yourselves ladies." Alistair said making Elsa vary happy.


End file.
